Luka, You ManStealer!
by Ryta-chan
Summary: Luka's the newest Vocaloid created and Kaito has asked Miku to be her tutor until she's can be fine on her own. But little does Miku know, her beloved master gradually being stolen by Luka! Will she win her master back? Based on: Scissorloid and Rotten Girl,grotesque Romance
1. Chapter 1

It was a regular,music filled day at the recording studio. Miku sang her heart out as usual.

"Earnest love,that is sin," Miku sang. Of course she didn't feel those words right now and was only singing them because her master told her to.

"Perfect Miku!" Her master praised. His dark blue straight locks got into his face as he applauded.

"Master you interrupted!" Miku giggled,"Can we preform Crazy Clown today Kaito-sama?

"Sorry,instead we're doing something better!" Kaito grinned.

"Like what?""Miku questioned. Because what could be better than performing her favorite duet with her favorite person?

"Today I will unveil to you a new vocaloid! And guess who's going to be her tutor?" Kaito asked.

"Me? Really Kaito-sama?" Miku asked clinging herself to his arm,"Can we meet her now?" They walked down a corridor until they reached the end and turned to the door on the left. Kaito opened the door and Miku realized she never had been in _this _room. She seen a lot of Vocaloid unveilements,well just the Kagamine twins,but still. Perhaps,this one was special for some reason. The room was dark before Kaito flicked on the lights. There were many complex computers and devices probably for future vocaloids. In the room's corner seemed to be a woman who was hidden behind her shadow. She walked closer revealing her appearance. She was dressed elaborately in a black sleeveless shirt with gold trimmings and a matching long skirt with a slit down the side and laced up gold boots with black tights. She had pink long smooth hair with a headband and had 03 tattooed onto her. Like most Vocaloids, she had a digital-like sleeve.

"Hi, I am Luka Megurine. You are Miku the world's greatest popstar! What are honor to meet you!" Luka threw her arms around the blue haired Vocaloid who was surprised such a Vocaloid could own such a personality.

"Ha-have you sang anything yet?" Miku asked,trying to retreat from the large-chested woman's embrace.

"I've preformed a few notes but that is all," Luka said," Can I preform with you today?"

"Um,sure we can practice a few notes for today since it's nearly charging time," Miku said. They went off to practice in the recording room. As they walked to the room,Miku took notice of how much taller and closer to master's height she was. Also her breasts bounced up and down everytime she took swift steps. They sang the notes of the Solfège scale.

"Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do,"They sung. Miku realized as they were singing that Luka's voice was much more moody and even a little husky. She wasn't sure if that was a bad thing or not though.

"Do Re Mi La," Luka started.

"Hm?" It seemed Luka had already faltered.

"I said that wrong,didn't I?" Luka groaned.

"It's alright, you were just programmed,"Miku stated. _And it's Vocaloids like you who could never replace me. _After a few more notes and a parts of Miku's lyrics,they decided that was enough for the day.

"Alright,I suppose it's charging time girls," Kaito said,"Luka,let me show you to your room."

"Okay, good night big sis!" Luka cried out.

"Big sis?" Miku asked aloud. She felt her sense of pride activate. She went to her room and laid onto her bed satisfied.

"She has a wild voice and she sounds a little bit unreal plus she looks like she twenty,making me younger than her but she's my little sis,no matter what," Miku said aloud on her bed. She plugged in her charge cables and turned herself off. By around late morning she was fully charged. She went to the recording ready for another music-filled day. In the recording room she found Luka and master. Master was writing something and Luka stood there patiently.

"What are you writing?" Miku asked,sitting onto a seat beside him.

"I'm working on a song for Luka," Kaito explained.

"A song for her? Already?" Miku asked.

"Sure,do you want to see it?" Kaito asked. Miku gingerly took the sheet from him.

"Is this in English?" Miku squinted unable to read the foreign writing.

"Yes, because Luka can speak in English." Kaito said. Miku eyes widened with surprise.

"That's amazing," Miku remarked quietly. She was good at giving praise or receiving it.,"Are you this isn't too much for Luka?"

"Of course not. I'm not pushing her over her limits. Luka do you want to start practicing singing the chorus?" Kaito asked. Luka walked over to take the sheet from Kaito and began to sing in the recording room.

"Just be friends. All we gotta do," Luka sang in a foreign voice. After a few more hours of recording for both of them,Miku decided it was about time for Luka to meet the rest of the Vocaloid group. Miku arranged a little get together for all of them to meet Luka this afternoon.

"Pleasure to meet you. Name's Meiko," Meiko greeted.

"The pleasure is all mine," Luka bowed.

"We're Rin and Len!" The Kagamine twins greeted in unison. Luka bowed and gently smiled.

"So Luka, we hear you can speak English," Meiko elbow-nudged her.

"Yes, I am fully capable of understanding and speaking in English," Luka said.

"Prove it," Len said.

"L-len! Don't make do things she doesn't have to do!" Rin scolded.

"I am Luka," She said in her foreign dialect. They all seemed impressed.

"Luka! I finished a verse for your first song! Would you like to see it?" Kaito called out.

"Sure,"Luka said. Miku let her go since she met everyone now. Meiko,Len and Rin stayed for a little while just to enjoy themselves and Miku stayed too. She was happy that Luka was already getting to have her first later,by charging time,she felt somewhat excluded by Luka and Kaito.

"_It's nothing_," Miku assured herself," _She's just an amateur_." For now.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few weeks since Luka has been programmed. Her song 'Just Be Friends' was finished and recorded. It was quite a special day for Luka,Kaito and Miku. In the recording room, Luka was curiously scattering music sheets, wanting to look at everyone's songs. A few of them seemed pretty good to her but one had really caught her eyes.

"Miku?" Luka called out unsure where the girl was.

"What it is, Luka?" Miku asked appearing into the recording room.

" Can I see you and Kaito-san perform this song?" She asked holding up a music sheet. Miku took the sheet and in an instant a bright smile appear to her face. It was Crazy Clown.

"Of course,if we can find Kaito," Miku responded. She felt her smile grow large. She really loved this song. Not because of the odd circus feeling if would leave to the listener but because she would preform with Kaito.

"Kaito-sama! Luka wants to see us perform Crazy Clown,"Miku stated in Kaito's room,where he laid on his bed relaxing. He flash a smiled and got up from his bed.

"Alright," He said. They went to the recording room, holding up there own music sheets. Miku was blushing, she hadn't sung this song with Kaito in a very long time. Luka sat on a velvety chair outside the recording room. Miku and Kaito put on the headphones. They sang in complete harmony. Luka seemed to be enjoying it.

"See how you dress is now," They sang in unison.

"Crying while still,"Miku started.

"Managing to laugh,"Kaito finished.

"To your reflection in a broken old mirror you're now the Crazy Clown!" They sang and finished. Luka was giving applause with delight. Miku wasn't able to tell if Luka actually liked the creepy song itself (which was unlikely for anyone) or if she was pleased with Kaito and Miku's harmony.

"That was wonderful. Duets seem so amazing!" Luka said as her blue eyes glimmered.

"Thanks Luka," Miku said awkwardly still unable to receive her praise properly.

"Well Luka, if you liked that duet so much then how about you perform a duet with Miku?" Kaito suggested. Luka's eyes eagerly widened.

"Miku,can we?" Luka pleaded,clasping her hands in a begging motion.

"I guess we could," Miku said.

"Oh thank you Miku!" Luka shouted attempting to hug Miku,but Miku retreated.

"I guess I'll start working on the song,"Kaito said. Nobody heard anything from Kaito until a few days later. Luka and Miku sat in Luka's posh and neat room chatting away when Kaito bursted through the doorway.

"I finished it! And I have to say it's pretty good!"Kaito exclaimed. The girls had been eager to see this duet and finally they had got what they wanted. Kaito gave Luka and Miku the music sheets. Luka read it happily and quickly, but Miku felt unsure about this one. The lyrics were about a relationship between Miku and Luka,but it wasn't the platonic relationship that bonded Miku and Luka. Luka took quick notice of Miku's insecurity of the song.

"You don't like it?"Luka asked.

"Oh no, that's not it. I was wondering if you'd be ok with the song," Miku reassured with a smile.

"I think it's fine,"Luka beamed. They went to the recording room,praticing the song. Kaito observed them as they sang.

"Hug me and assure me that our love isn't wrong. Let me believe it, kiss me and change the world," They sang. Luka was off sync with Miku a few times but Miku didn't mind, it was there first time attempting to harmonize. As they finished singing the song, Luka hugged Miku tightly.

"Oh Miku, I want to be such a great diva like you,"Luka gushed. Miku awkwardly let Luka hug her. Kaito gave applause.

"Wonderful, Luka!" Kaito praised. _Wait, only Luka?_,"How about we take a five minute break?"

"Sure!" Luka said cheerfully. Miku went into her room,pondering on why Kaito would only praise Luka. Was it because they were off sync? Or maybe because it was Luka's first duet? Or maybe he forgot all about Miku. Miku took the music sheet from where she left it and examined the lyrics.

"Because our love is unacceptable, we get lit up," Miku read,"Intoxicated with your love...I don't care about anyone else but you, darling." Realization hit Miku hard. The song was written for Luka and her to sing but they were Kaito's feelings intended for Luka. And what was holding them back was Miku.

"No that can't be," Miku reassured herself. From her window,something of a bright color,caught Miku's eye. She walked towards her window, seeing Luka and Kaito together. Luka clung to Kaito's arm blushing. Kaito was smiling thoughtlessly. Miku's eyes widened with rage.

Days were passing by and Miku and Luka still didn't master their song. It seemed achieving harmony wasn't so easy for them.

"If we've lost our minds," They sang. Miku was at the right tune and pace, but Luka messed up again.

"I'm so sorry!" Luka apologized to Kaito and Miku.

"It's not your fault, it's a difficult song," Kaito reassured. He patted Luka on her head as if Miku wasn't in the room,"We can take a break." _How typical of her to sing the song wrong on purpose._ During their break Kaito and Luka were talking outside with Miku leaning against the building.

"It's not fair. I'm the better Vocaloid," Miku said in her head. After their break they all went back to the recording room. No improvement occurred. Luka's unstable voice began to become intolerable.

"May I listen to you two sing Crazy Clown?" Luka asked. It was unexpected, considering she was trying to take Kaito away from her.

"Do you want to?" Miku asked.

"Fine," Kaito sounded reluctant. They went into the recording room and put on the headphones.

"Rolling down from a steep hill, red ripe apples break to smithereens," Kaito sang.  
"Blue fish swimming as it dies in blowing water bubbles," Miku sang incorrectly. Something was throwing her off.

"Acting somewhere far away," Miku sang. She faltered again. Kaito sighed loudly.

"Those aren't your lyrics," Kaito scoffed. For the rest of the song, they were completely off sync and it seemed their harmony collapsed. Miku went to her room,finally able to figure out why Luka asked them to sing. To see their harmony get destroyed. Miku stayed in her room for a few hours because she didn't want to see Luka or Kaito. She finally went out of her room by afternoon to continue practicing her and Luka's duet for even though she hated Luka, as a singer, she couldn't let herself quit the song. They weren't in the recording room. Miku heard Luka's deceptive

voice and followed it to a room with a glass window. Through the window, she saw Kaito sitting in a chair and Luka was singing to him. The door was slightly opened, which was probably why Miku could have that voice. Miku listened carefully to lyrics Luka sang. At first, she assumed Luka was singing Just Be Friends but she realized this wasn't Luka's song.

"The country's orchestra broke so there's no audience," Luka sang. Miku covered her ears in denial. Luka was singing Miku's lyrics of Crazy Clown.

"That's Kaito's and my song!" Miku yelled,"I- I don't want to share him. He is mine and only my master!" Miku looked at the table near her seeing a pair of purple-handled scissors.

"Cutting off Luka's cables...making it the way it used to be...it'd be too good to be true," Miku said. She grabbed the scissors and waited until it was Luka's usual charging time. By eight o'clock Miku saw Luka nowhere near Kaito.

"Kaito-sama,where's Luka?" Miku asked.

"She's charging," Kaito said. Miku darted towards Luka's room, grinning menacingly. She went into the room and found Luka charging. Luka looked defenseless and innocent. But they both knew she was no innocent girl. Miku went for the cables that she was plugged into, indulging in this moment.

"She'll be useless after this, she'll be junk," Miku said. She put the cable in between the pair of scissors and readied herself for the cut. When she felt ready, tears streamed down her face involuntarily. She was flashing back to all the memories she had of Luka. How sweet she was when they first met how happy she was about their duet, telling her how she wanted to be a great diva like Miku.

"Can I really do this?" Miku asked herself. Just then,Luka woke up.

"Big sis, I'm so happy to see you," Luka said softly," You haven't been to my room lately. What will we learn tomorrow?" It was a surprise Luka didn't seem to notice her cable at scissor point.

"I do appreciate everything you've done as my big sis," Luka praised," You're a kind person, you're adorable and the world's greatest diva!" More tears fell down Miku's cheeks.

"I..I can't do this,"Miku said. Luka's happy, respecting eyes lowered to the sinister look she gave Miku lately. Luka bent up,catching Miku off guard and stabbed her in the stomach. Miku was filled with regret and rage and blood fell her lips.

"Knowing you, you've had second thoughts," Luka jeered," Oh and Miku your time is up. You've been replaced. I love master so much, I'm willing to kill you without second thoughts. So now, he's my one and only master." She walked out of the room, letting her die in solitude.

"I..I'm not dying here there's no way. I will get...revenge Luka!"Miku yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

It's...been about two years since they left me behind to die,but I didn't die. I won't die,actually. Until that pink-

haired back stabber is in hell. Then, finally, Master can be all mine. I've tracked them down I know where they are.

They still don't know I'm alive,yet. About a few months after Luka was programmed and I was presumed dead Kaito

and Luka quit the music buisness because of Luka's excessive 'fame'. They moved to a town of not too many people

and being the yandere I've become, I followed them. The town is drab and simple, just what the two of them

wanted. They love each other too much now. It's about time they split up. A few days ago Master slipped the ring

on Luka's finger and they plan to wed shortly after they've finished High school I hear. But no, she will definitely be

dead before their wedding, before high school's end,even, if she does anything uncalled for. I live alone,in the

house next door to Master. He doesn't know I live nearby,let alone that I'm not dead. He's perfect and I haven't

talked to him ever since. I go to his highschool but we're in different grades. The hole in my heart grows larger

every time I see him with her. But no matter, she'll die quickly and painlessly. During the two years without him, I've

honed my 'skills' of stone cold murder. I found out that he 'greatly admired' Meiko-san. Now she's gone. He didn't

seem to like anyone else but just to be sure, I got rid of this newer edition to Vocaloid called 'Gumi'. Sometimes,

Master appears at my door,with my mail because of the postmen's errors. I wish I could open the door and fall into

this man's arms but I know I can't, not yet. I walked into my room,which I find homely, but others could possibly find

startling. I have on one wall a lovely display of pictures of Kaito-sama. Of course I 'fixed' most of the pictures before

putting any of them of up. On the other wall is are all the write-ups of Kaito-sama internet can find. These grey

stone walls, they are what keep my from my lover. Some nights, I wish he could hear me speak of how much I adore

him and other nights I murmur things but all I can understand is "love me". Today, I decided to look through Kaito-

sama's window. What I saw hurt and enraged me. Luka was there with him and she held a pack of ice cream with a

monkey while they were laughing at it. After the laughter Kaito-sama leaned in to Luka and she closed her eyes.

Just before it happened, I sprinted away from the curtain that held an unwanted scene. I glanced at my axed laying

in the corner.

"Now is the time," I said, looking out the window vengefully. I followed Luka home a few hours later and went

unnoticed. When she got to her house nearby I readied my axed and went for her back door. I used the key I

retrieved from Master weeks ago but rang the doorbell first so she wouldn't hear her own backdoor open. I'll stay in

the kitchen until she decides she needs something. In the blink of an eye she'll be chopped up. Tonight, I'm also

wearing my old Vocaloid uniform just for spite. Right now, she's talking to 'her' lover on the phone whilst watching

tv. I loathe just being in the same house with the two-faced woman I long ago called 'little sis'. Her house is also

revolting too. It's neat and organized and simple and as the ac cools and makes me grip this axed tighter,I

countdown the few minutes she has left.

"Bye dear, I'll see you in class tomorrow!" Luka says on the phone. It's eleven and by now, she will have to go to

her kitchen for something to eat. She stands up and heads towards the kitchen. Finally she will be done with. She

doesn't see,yet. She goes to her cupboards for something and now my opportunity is here. I swing the axed as

fiercely as ever but shockingly she dodges as if she knew I was here.

"I suspected I didn't kill you back then," Luka says as she turns to face me. In her hands are a pair of identical

knives. One I can easily recognize as the one she used on me back then. I wince at how clichéd she's being. And

typically ,she buys a similar one.

"Kaito's mine!" She yells as she throws the knives. Her aim is either off or I'm just too good for her. As I duck from

the knives, strands of my beautiful,turquoise hair are cut off. She's defenseless now. I lunge the axed towards

her,yet she hopelessly tries to block with a cutting board. My axed is stuck momentarily but I quickly ripped out. She

runs into her living room, taking out the glass from a framed picture on her table. She swiftly throws the glass and

me I don't dodged. It's hard to tell where she was aiming but it comes towards my cheek. I won't dodge it. It's no

vital organ,it can heal. As the glass collides with my face, bloods streams from my face. She reaches in her pocket for

something. She pulls out another knife! It doesn't matter. It can be chopped up as easily as she can. She kicks me

in my stomach and I fall backwards. I stand up as she in front of me. She cuts my stomach open with the knife.

Enraged, I throw the axed on to her. She's no longer breathing, she's a goner. I lift up my shirt to look at my

wound. She cut me right where my scar from our last encounter was. The wound looks bad,I do have to admit that.

But it's nothing a tensor bandage and home-done stitching can't fix. Besides, I like the gory mess Luka has made. I

find a photo of Kaito sitting on her counter.

"Silly Luka. My lover is for me and only me," I said aloud. I take all her photo albums and her body. When I get

home, I search for matches and every picture of her in this photo album. I take them all out and burn them, just to

erase her and her existence in the world. Tonight I decided to cuddle my Mini Kaito and for tomorrow I'll send what

my lover what he wants. And what he wants is Luka.


	4. Chapter 4

Today, I decide not to go to school. I stay at home and wait for Kaito-sama to come back instead. I kill the time by by at the photo album Luka had and apparently,if it wasn't Luka in these photos it was Kaito. He looks the same in each one, because he doesn't age. I think it's probably one of his better traits. Tonight, I will send the box to Kaito and tomorrow after school, I'll watch his reaction. He will forget about Luka gradually and remember me. He only knew Luka for two years and two years don't permanently change people. And today, I'll look around his house. I'll search for things that he enjoys, things I can use to help him forget about that back stabber. I look idly at a pair of dolls I keep under my window sill. One is Len and another is Rin. Rin took a deep liking of Kaito and so a love square begun. I got rid of her quickly. She never even knew who her murderer was. And then Len. Even now and then I wince at the reason he had to be killed. Oh, how I hope Kaito won't share the same veined death like him. I look through the window and Kaito's not there. Now I can go. Last night, in Luka's house, I found her set of keys with one of them matching Kaito-kun's keyhole. So that can be of help to me. As I go in, I realize how 'humanized' he's become. The furniture is indigo, his favorite color. Pictures of his Vocaloid days and Luka are hung from the wall. I am so tempted to rip these unsightly images of that back stabber but that could cause even more suspicion. He'll take them down eventually, when he finds out she's dead. I go onto his computer upstairs in his unorganized,large charging room. His background is a display of grey kittens.

"If it's kittens he wants, it's kittens he'll get," I say aloud. As I walk down the stairs and see a picture of Luka, I impulsively take my switchblade and scratch it against the glass. It's nearly three he'll be home soon. As I leave his house, I blow a loving kiss to his home. It will become my home too, if I'm fortunate enough. I spend my afternoon wrapping up a special package for him. By night I am finish and plan to send it to his door at early morning. As for the rest of the night, I caress Mini Kaito until I'm unsatisfied. Then I move on to Big Kaito. Next morning as I'm ready to walk off to school, I see Kaito dialing a number. He gets an answering machine with Luka's voice. I smile devilishly watching his slight distress. By afternoon, I'm waiting until he gets home (he's quite the slow walker I must admit) and all those hopeless thoughts of Luka cluttering his mind, I can just see him standing intense thinking. He finally arrives to his door and sees the box. Confused,he brings it insides and I feel excitement brimming up inside me. He rips it open, horrified of what's inside. Inside,I put Luka from the waist up stripped of her top and her hair shortened. I also put in a cute little note that says "Now that she's gone, I'll expect you at my house by dawn." and so he knows where to go, I put the return address. I'm slightly nervous he might call the cops on me, but then they'll separate him and his 'beloved' Luka. Obviously, he won't want that. Tears stream down Kaito-kun's face in terror. As much as I love this man, he can be such a crybaby! Today, I think I'll get my ax sharpened for those cats. But before I walk out I set up hidden cameras everywhere so there's no blind spot and I'll know if someone invaded. As I walk to the to my usual place to sharpen my ax, I wind in an alley by taking the wrong turn. I hear too meows and purrs as I walk through here. It dark but as soon as I turn on my phone light, I see dozens off cats. This is perfect. As I get to the blacksmith, he greets me with a friendly, oblivious tone. With his prominent light brown beard and green bandana tied around his bald head, he looks repulsive. The only reason he likes me is because I come here so often and he thinks I'm a brilliant carnivorous chef.

"Hey Miku, what've you been making this time?" He asks in his gruff tone.

"The usual, duck and chicken stew," I said as I plaster on a smile.

"Make any for me?" He asks.

"No,no the rest always goes to my boyfriend," I lie. Awhile back,I fed him a story about me having a handicap boyfriend. When he finishes sharpening the ax, I pay him and go back to the alley to pick up the cats.

"Come to Miku," I say to these felines.

As I scoop up at least one cat, I head home. I notice something's off in my house. I check the cameras I put up and I find out they've been tampered with. I look around and it seems only four are intact. One was in my bedroom, two in the living room and one down the staircase. I look on the footage in each one. In all of them it shows a person has invaded my house. Elaborately they hood themselves and wear all black so it's pain to even try to find them in each video. In my living room, they just take steps back as they look at furniture. Must be because of the blood stains. They give no reaction while walking up the stairs. As they enter my room, they seemed horrified. They jump back at my 'Wall of Kaito-kun' and all of my Kaito plushies. They open up my closet,finding out where I keep all of my limbs and bodies. They run out of my house in fear and that's all the footage has left. Curiously, I check my front door. The door itself is undamaged so I wonder how they got in. I check under my rug outside the door for the spare key. The spare key is gone. I'm bored with the footage now, they don't know who lives there, I don't have any pictures of myself hung up. If it was the police, they've reached a momentary dead-end. I choose to now kill the cat,so I can send it to Kaito tomorrow. I stuff the kitten's head into a present box. The next day by afternoon I put the present at his doorstep. I ring the doorbell and walk away. He receives the box and opens it. I put inside a grey kitten's head and Luka's right arm. He seems to be uninterested in the kitten head but he lifts up Luka's arm and 'attaches' it to her. He smiles sickly looking at her. I decide the next and last thing I'll give him is her left arm and possibly locks of her hair. After nine days of cat heads and pink hair, Kaito-kun arrives at my door with leeks.

"Miku, I heard you lived nearby and I just wanted to see.. if it was true," He says bluntly.

"Kaito-kun, I haven't seen you in years!" _Lie. _He holds out the leeks to me and I take them putting them into a vase.

"Did you hear about what happened to Luka?" He asks.

"No," I say dimly.

" She.. was killed and delivered, to my doorstep," He says. I can see him resist to hold back tears. I try my hardest to seem terrified.

"What?! That's horrifying," I exclaimed hard enough to sound realistic.

"Yeah, but at least I know.. who the killer is," He says. For the entire time his voice was barely above a whisper,until now. I look towards and he is holding up my ax with dark rims around his eyes.

" Well, now I know who intruded my house," I say, my eyes hidden with my bangs," But just so you know, I will,for you, eternally love you." I stand up and slide a nail into his heart. He was completely off guard such a shameful death. As I slowly take out what pierced my lover, he drops to the ground. As I look at my lover, I clutch the nail tighter.


End file.
